


ain't nothin new, now, now

by snsk



Series: the puppy play chronicles [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: D/s elements, M/M, Negotiated kink, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Rimming, Subspace, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsk/pseuds/snsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he stood up again, Dan was looking up at him with that <em>expression</em> again - like he was <em>eighteen</em> again and Phil had the key to every problem the universe held for them.</p><p>Phil, keyless, had spent the last seven years trying to unlock every problem the universe held for them, all because of Dan's face when he looked at him like that.</p><p>He used both palms to frame Dan's cheeks. Gently dug his thumb into a dimple. "My good pup," he said quietly, to match the hushed silence of their room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ain't nothin new, now, now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andrienaline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrienaline/gifts).



"Stop," Dan said, laughing. "Phil. Oh. _Phil._ People're gonna - people are going to see-"

"I'm stopping," Phil agreed, except he didn't; he didn't do anything except nuzzle the junction between Dan's neck and shoulder closer, now swiping it with teeth, now laving over it with tongue.

"You're being so," Dan argued, with hands that wrongly punctuated this by scrabbling a bit desperately at Phil's waist. "You're being so!" He appeared to have run out of words, and tilted his head a little further to give Phil better access.

In a more rational part of his mind, Phil knew this was a bad idea. They were right out here in the hotel corridor; anyone could come by and see them pawing at each other like horny teenagers. In the _I haven't had sex for two weeks because we've both been so busy and tired_ part of his mind, he did not really care at all. This particular part, right now, was winning by a country mile.

So perhaps he was a little tipsy.

"You're always so," he mimicked fondly, sliding his open mouth up Dan's neck, breathing hotly against the shell of Dan's ear where he knew Dan couldn't stand it. True to form, Dan gave a sharp inhale; his breathing grew erratic, his hands slid up Phil's back, under his shirt. 

"Gorgeous," Phil said. It came out much more quietly sincere than he had meant it to. "You're always so gorgeous." He placed a small kiss below his ear. "Collar always looks so good here."

He was - he was definitely tipsy. He'd never initiated it before. They didn't even - really discuss it at all, and never outside the flat. When Dan needed it, he asked, mostly wordless, and Phil understood. Phil drew back, because Dan had stiffened in his arms, and Phil was suddenly stone cold sober and incredibly afraid he'd fucked up big-time.

Dan was staring at him, wide-eyed and young-looking, the way he sometimes had when he looked at Phil, the way that never failed to make Phil's heart ache. Phil was about to open his mouth to assure him he was just - they didn't have to, it wasn't - but Dan was asking, "Do you - do you really-" and Phil saw that the worry in his eyes was offset with nervous want, as if _he_ was afraid _Phil_ didn't want to-

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. They sprang apart in time; an elderly lady holding two small possibly grandchildren by the hand got out. They smiled politely at her as they entered and the doors shut behind her. 

Phil pressed their floor number and glanced at Dan; Dan was looking at the buffet ad on the wall.

"I didn't think, like, you'd wanna," he told the advertisement for 50% off the shrimp. "I thought it was just - like, me, my dumb thing, you doing it for me because you, like, love me and stuff."

"I am doing it for you," Phil said. "And I - it's a thing for me, my dumb thing, doing it for you. And you - I wasn't lying, when you're so - it makes me-" He shook his head. Dan had gone a little pink. "Dan, trust me, I want to."

Dan finally looked at him instead of the stupid half-priced shrimp. Phil took his hand. He didn't let go even when the doors opened again and they were on their floor, and there could be people who'd see. He led him to the room and swiped the keycard, relieved when the light flashed green on the first try - if he'd had to go down to the lobby, he would most definitely have screamed - and led Dan to the bed they used. 

Dan sat at its edge. 

Phil knelt at his feet, started undoing his laces, pulling his socks off. When he stood up again, Dan was looking up at him with that _expression_ again - like he was _eighteen_ again and Phil had the key to every problem the universe held for them.

Phil, keyless, had spent the last seven years trying to unlock every problem the universe held for them, all because of Dan's face when he looked at him like that.

He used both palms to frame Dan's cheeks. Gently dug his thumb into a dimple. "My good pup," he said quietly, to match the hushed silence of their room, and watched Dan's eyelids flutter, watched his pupils get darkly swallowed up. "Let's get your collar on you, yeah?"

He let go - Dan made a small, displeased, involuntary-sounding noise at the loss of contact - and went over to their suitcase. Weeks ago, when they were getting ready for the tour, Dan had gone over to Phil's drawer and put the collar and leash and soft toy bone in a dark plastic bag, and placed it beside the suitcase when Phil had been out. He hadn't mentioned it at all when Phil returned, and Phil had just slid it in, between his shirts and jeans. Now, he took it out, and the metal links glowed in the muted hotel room light.

Dan didn't know about the present, though. 

Phil had been out in the streets of California as Dan flew a day early to Seattle, had seen the shop, slipped his sunglasses on, slipped inside on an impulse. Had trawled the shelves and found it, perfect in size. Perfect for Dan. It boasted five different vibration settings and a weighted tail to wag. Phil had packed it in beside the toy. Just in case. Just because he'd been thinking about it, on and off, for some time now.

He picked up the bag. He took it over to Dan.

"I have a present for you," he said, and Dan stretched eager hands out for it. "Uh-uh." He dropped it beside him on the bed. "You gonna be good for me, pup?" 

Dan nodded readily. Phil thumbed at his dimple again. "Hands up, boy." Dan lifted his arms for Phil to start pulling his sweater off. He was stark and pale and beautiful, nipples already stiff from the lower temperature of the room. "I'm going to look after you tonight," Phil told him, starting on his belt. "My good pup. I'm going to make you feel so good." 

Dan lifted his ass so Phil could tug on his jeans and underwear in one go. And then he was lovely and naked and sitting docilely, legs in between Phil's and looking up at him, waiting for whatever Phil would do next.

Which was retrieve his collar. When Phil had fastened it Dan got a dreamy heavy-lidded look, and this was what Phil meant, in the elevator: _when you're so._ Phil had to touch him again, to run fingers through his hair and trail them down his cheek. Because: "You're so pretty, pup," he told him, and meant it more than anything. "You're the prettiest, did you know?" He fastened it to the leash, that satisfying _clink._ He wrapped the smooth leather of it around his hand, gave an experimental, gentle pull, watched Dan move towards him, pliable and willing. Phil kissed his forehead instinctively. His boy. 

"On the bed," he said, and Dan knew what he meant; he scrambled backwards, then turned over so he was on his knees, leaning against his forearms. 

Phil reached into the bag for the toy bone, went over to the side, placed it in front of him. "You can bite it," he said. "You know we can't make too much noise here."

Dan rubbed his cheek against its soft plushness. Phil got rid of his clothes as quickly and efficiently as he could; he was eager to touch, probably needed this as much as Dan did, actually. He got the lube and climbed onto the bed where Dan, turning his head to look, was patiently waiting, not moving, still and _settled_ in a way he rarely, if ever, was. 

Phil pressed gentle lips to the base of his spine. The room was cool and quiet and felt strange and unfamiliar, an island remote and removed. All that he knew was Dan, so he said, again, "You're so good." He said, "You're my gorgeous boy, aren't you," and Dan answered him with a small, happy hum of agreement. 

When he started licking him open, Dan squirmed and gasped, made short, sharp whines which he muffled with his teeth upon his bone, his mouth against his pillow. Rimming had always unraveled him, always would, and Phil had gotten to be an expert at it, at how it worked so it affected Dan the most. Phil wished he could hear it all, like he'd be able to at home, but he'd told Dan to be quiet, and Dan was following orders, like the good pup he was, wasn't he? and Phil told him as much. And then he used his thumbs to spread Dan open and eat him out until his tongue was aching and Dan was making little sobbing noises like he was completely overwhelmed; Phil surged up and kissed his shoulder, pulled at his leash so Dan would look.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Dan nodded; his eyes were wet. But he was still - alright, it seemed, so Phil went back to it, and made quick use of the lube and a finger, working him open. And then two. Dan was moving restlessly about, now biting at the toy, now turning to look at Phil, his dick dripping wetly, needing attention, but Phil ignored it for now. Two fingers, steady and relentless, and Dan was ready. 

Phil reached in the bag.

"Do you want to see it?" he asked, suddenly slightly nervous. 

Dan tilted his head impatiently.

When Phil took it out, his eyes grew wide. He inhaled sharply. He couldn't stop _staring._

"Do you like it, pup?" Phil said, but filled with relief, he already knew the answer; Dan reached out wonderingly to touch, to run his fingers over the black silicon, to feel the flared tip. "Do you want it in you, since you've been such a good boy?"

Dan nodded again, teeth on his lower lip. His pupils were fully dilated now; he looked blissful and calm and turned-on and not-quite-here. Phil kissed the corner of his mouth, his boy, his own, and pushed it in.

Tonight wasn't about its five vibration settings and the wag of its tail if Dan were to pad along on his hands and knees, although Phil certainly intended to try all of it out in the near future. Tonight was about the complete satisfaction in the sigh Dan gave as it entered him, and the way he turned to see the curve of its tail, and watch Phil's fingers around its base, pushing it slowly in, twisting it just so that his breath hitched. Phil was keeping a close eye on Dan's face; he could see when Dan turned his gaze upon him again, looking like Phil had just solved another one of life's conundrums, again.

"I told you I was going to look after you, my gorgeous boy," he said, and Dan sighed again, pleased and sated and content, and Phil didn't know why his throat felt as choked as it did.

**Author's Note:**

> OH WOW SO THIS WAS FUN, hit me up below on tumblr @ snsknene about my fav topic of discussion (in case u hadn't figured it's dan and phil indulging in pup play) and i will see you in two weeks as i am off on holiday without wifi


End file.
